


Итальянский стол !

by Ferret2019



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Claiming Bites, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Good Peter Hale, Humor, M/M, Marking, Mates, Rimming, Smut, Stiles Stilinski is Seventeen Years Old, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferret2019/pseuds/Ferret2019
Summary: Питер весьма агрессивный собственник, когда речь заходит о сохранности его имущества... вот только все это вылетает из его головы, стоит Стайлзу попасть в поле зрения.





	Итальянский стол !

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Table's Italian!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553249) by [NBWerewolfLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBWerewolfLover/pseuds/NBWerewolfLover). 



***

  
Бум!  
Стайлз ударяется головой о руль своего джипа, чтобы потереть лоб в следующую секунду.  
Ауч !

В настоящее время он сидит в своем джипе, всё еще на школьной стоянке.  День отстойный ... отстойный несколько больше, чем обычно. Скотт проигнорировал его и, конечно, Лиам последовал его примеру, но это все те же старые-добрые, не так ли?  Затем была математическая викторина, к которой он забыл подготовиться, и последнее, но не менее важное: кто-то столкнулся с ним в столовой и надо сказать, что обед и содовая эффектно украсили его клетчатую рубашку, оставив в итоге только в футболке.

Почему это такая катастрофа, спросите вы? Ну, эта конкретная футболка, если ее можно так назвать, является частью вмешательства Лидии. Или скорее боевого плана. Название миссии: Уничтожить клетчатое ... или Взять за зад.

Серьезно, все футболки как вторая кожа, а низко сидящие джинсы так обтягивают, что он не чувствует своих ягодиц. Ладно, небольшое преувеличение, но все же. Его клетчатая рубашка должна была служить щитом. Просто потому, что то, что он вынужден носить новый гардероб, не означает, что он не собирается прикрывать его проверенными длинными клетчатыми рубашками.

Ну, таков был план, пока не случилась лазанья.

Он чувствовал себя нелепо, расхаживая в таком виде. Тощая задница выставлена на всеобщее обозрение, не говоря уже об остальном комплекте (совсем не маленьком, к слову). Он мог чувствовать пристальное внимание, насмешливые взгляды, прожигающие дыры в его спине весь день.

Стайлз все еще трет свой бедный пострадавший лоб, когда телефон издаёт "дзынь" входящего сообщения. Честно, он всерьез думает о возможности проигнорировать. Возможно это опять кто-то, кому он нужен, чтобы что-то сделать. Кажется, единственное, ради чего с ним разговаривают в последнее время - когда чего-то хотят. Потому что он не игнорирует это.

Лёгкая улыбка вспыхивает на его лице, когда он видит, кто это.

_Питер._

Питер - единственный из Стаи, кто действительно разговаривает с ним (читай пикируется) без скрытого мотива.  Не желая чего-то (но не теряя иронии). Ну... он делает всякие сексуальные намеки, но Стайлз знает, что это не серьезно.  Кто-то такой горячий, как Питер (вы никогда не услышите, чтобы Стайлз признал это вслух) никогда не заинтересуется его бледной, тощей и откровенно раздражающей, дёрганной задницей. (Он хорошо знает - даже его отец не может справиться с его СДВГ большую часть времени).

От **Зомбиволк** :  
Стайлз.  Есть кое-что, что может тебя заинтересовать.  Если заинтересовался - зайди в лофт после школы.  Питер

"Самодовольный ублюдок" , бормочет Стайлз.  "Знает же, что я не смогу устоять. Слишком любопытный для этого."  
   
И так, все еще улыбаясь и сделав радио погромче, он выруливает с парковки, почти переехав Гринберга, и направляется в лофт.  


***

Стайлз не стучится, просто распахивает дверь, почти падая на задницу и вваливается в лофт.  
   
\- Отлично! - раздраженно пыхтит он, опустив плечи, когда видит, что лофт на самом деле пуст.

Стилински стоит посреди открытого пространства, запустив пальцы в волосы и пытаясь решить, должен ли он просто уйти или может быть стоит вздремнуть, перед тем как заняться домашним заданием.  
   
Как только Стайлз поворачивается к выходу, он слышит шаги на лестнице.  
   
Ну конечно.

Питер чертовски хорошо знал, что Стайлз здесь еще до того, как тот вошел в здание, просто ему был нужен эффектный выход.  
   
"Стайлз", - почти мурлычет оборотень, вальяжно спускаясь по винтовой лестнице.

Стилински готов поклясться - Питер делает это каждый раз, когда у него есть шанс, потому что знает, что это наиболее выгодно показывает его сексуальное тело. Эти длинные ноги, эти грудные мышцы и пресс, подчеркнутые плотно обтягивающей белой футболкой с v-образным вырезом и эта задница... о! эта задница, еще более плотно затянутая в темно-синие джинсы! Стайлз трясёт головой, чтобы очистить ее от коварных мыслей.

Питер ухмыляется так, словно знает об этих мыслях.

Ублюдок.

Впрочем, ухмылка стекает с его лица, когда он подходит к Стайлзу и _видит_ его новый образ. Сегодня Стайлз - это обтягивающая синяя футболка с v-образным вырезом и черные узкие джинсы.

А ещё Стайлз... очень смущен и немного напуган, потому что Питер просто застыл, с открытым ртом и широко распахнутыми глазами, устремлёнными на парня.

\- Питер? - нерешительно спрашивает Стайлз. Ничего.  
\- Питер, - пару раз водит рукой перед его лицом, хоть и слегка побаиваясь, что её могут просто откусить.  
Питер отмирает, мгновенно сделав нечитаемое выражение лица.  
\- Все в порядке? - Стайлз почти шепчет.  
И опять эта чертова ухмылка!  
\- Конечно, лапушка.  


***

  
Питер подходит к столу, берет толстую книгу и протягивает ее Стайлзу.  
\- Давай, дорогуша, возьми это. Она твоя, - говорит он, когда тот медлит.  
\- Что это? - спрашивает Стилински, переворачивая книгу. Его охватывает азарт предвкушения, когда он видит странные символы на старой кожаной обложке.  
"Должно быть, она старая. Очень старая!" думает Стайлз в изумлении.  
\- Это Гримуар. Польский оригинал, - с улыбкой отвечает Питер.  
\- Вау. - Стайлз не знает, что сказать. - Я имею в виду, ничего себе! Спасибо тебе. Я верну его, как только закончу изучение, - бормочет он, восхищенно гладя темно-красную обложку.  
\- Нет, лапушка. Это твое, - мягко заявляет Питер. Его голос звучит полным надежды, и это заставляет Стайлза вскинуть голову так резко, что в шее раздаётся хруст.

На лице Питера нет ожидаемых ухмылки или самодовольной улыбки. Его лицо лишено эмоций, кроме глаз... его глаза - самые мягкие из тех, что видел Стайлз. А вот тело напряжено, как будто он ожидает, что Стайлз бросит книгу, _его подарок_ , ему в лицо.  
   
И это...это так…

\- Спасибо, Питер - искренне повторяет Стайлз, глядя Питеру в глаза, как можно убедительнее показывая, как высоко ценит подарок.  
   
Питер легко улыбается и прикрывает глаза.

\- Кхм, - Стайлз прочищает горло, чувствует себя очень неловко. Он трет затылок, когда пауза затягивается.  
\- О ! Да ! - восклицает он, благодаря высшие силы за то, что нашел, чем нарушить тишину. - Я закончил с книгой, которую ты мне одолжил. - Стайлз приседает, чтобы закопаться в рюкзак. - Вот, держи, - говорит он, вставая.

Чего Стайлз не понимает, так это то, что когда он наклонился, его джинсы сползли, открывая вид на черные боксеры... и верх аппетитной задницы. А когда он выпрямляется, его обтягивающая новая футболка задирается, показывая дорожку волос и наметившиеся шесть кубиков.

У Стайлза есть около секунды на удивление, почему от Питера не слышно какого-то ехидного или угрожающего комментария о "целостности древности, которую я доверил тебе, Стайлз", прежде чем он обнаруживает себя взлетевшим в воздух.  
   
Он издает писк (нет, это очень мужественное кхеканье, спасибо), когда его спина ударяется о плоскую твердую поверхность.

Первое, что регистрирует мозг Стайлза, возвращаясь в строй - это то, что в настоящее время он смотрит на деревянные балки потолка лофта.

Во-вторых, к твёрдой поверхности он прижат солидным весом рычащего оборотня.  

Третье... третье... О, проклятье, стол!  Ровная, твердая поверхность под ним - кофейный столик.  Итальянский кофейный столик!

Питер говорил это по крайней мере сто раз : "Этот стол итальянский!" Пока что это привело только ко множеству "зубы-горло" инцидентов, потому что Стае все равно, откуда взялся стол или сколько он стоит.

Стайлз наверное никогда не поймёт, почему кто-то вроде Питера, смотря на пустой, промышленный лофт с отверстием в стене, часто посещаемый стаей шумных, сверхъестественных сильных подростков и населенный Хмуроволком, вдруг решает, что все что ему нужно - это десятитысячедолларовый импортный кофейный столик.

Впрочем, все, о чем Стайлз способен думать сейчас - что даже не знает, чем таким разозлил Питера настолько роскошно, чтобы оправдать его клыки на себе. О черт, это действительно клыки, ощутимо царапающие шею. Но - когда Питер поймет, что он, Стайлз, сейчас на СТОЛЕ, то сначала вырвет ему горло, а затем найдёт способ воскресить и повторить.  


***

 

  
\- Питер? - произносит Стайлз слегка хрипло, с бешено колотящимся сердцем.  
\- Питер ? - пытается он снова, на этот раз немного громче, чем зарабатывает прикусывание шеи вышеупомянутыми клыками.

'Йееееп!’

‘Дышать...Дыши, Стайлз, - повторяет он мысленно. - Держи себя в руках и дыши спокойно .’  
Когда его дыхание несколько успокаивается, он выгибает спину, пытаясь оттолкнуть Питера (окей, да, глупая идея!), что приводит к низкому рычанию, вырывающемуся у оборотня и клыкам, которые кусают почти по-настоящему, _в-том-самом-месте_ между шеей и плечом.  
\- Окей, окей, Волчок.  
Вертя головой из стороны в сторону, Стайлз отчаянно ищет выход из положения. И... замечает глубокие следы от когтей Питера в древесине рядом со своей головой.  
'О, черт ! Я покойник !' Его дыхание и сердечный ритм взлетают до небес.

\- Послушай, Питер, прости меня. За все, что я сделал. Я сожалею, ладно !  
Сейчас он действительно близок к слезам и определенно чувствует приближение панической атаки. Закрыв глаза и глубоко вздохнув, Стайлз пытается сосредоточиться, чтобы отбить волну паники. Когда он снова открывает глаза, то смотрит прямо в яркую голубизну. У него перехватывает дыхание. Лицо Питера, без клыков и бакенбардов, в нескольких дюймах от него. Большая теплая рука обхватывает его челюсть, когда Питер наклоняется еще ближе, так близко, что они разделяют каждое дыхание.  
\- О, лапушка, ты не сделал ничего плохого, - говорит он с ласковым взглядом.  
Все, на что способен речевой аппарат Стайлза - это растерянное хныканье.  
\- Тссс, все в порядке, - продолжает Питер, проводя пальцем под одним из глаз Стайлза. Слеза?  
Вдруг выражение его лица становится весьма хищным.  
\- Теперь, как насчет того, чтобы мы поговорили об этом твоём новом образе, - мурлычет он, мягко как шёлк.  
И Стайлз думает: 'О, отлично! Ещё один человек, который собирается сообщить, насколько глупо для кого-то, такого тощего, как я, носить такую обтягивающую одежду !'

Вот только это Питер и... это действительно способно довести до слез. Потому что Питер не просто горяч, он обжигающий. Несомненно. Но не только это, он нравится Стайлзу. Очень, очень ему нравится. Он до смешного силен (намного сильнее, чем показывает) даже для оборотня, сексуальный, супер умный, хорошо разбирающийся в людях, любопытный, а ещё остроумный, саркастический, хитрый и жёстко защищающий тех, кого он любит, и вообще такой... Питер.  
Так что Стайлз весь как натянутая струна в ожидании ранящих насмешек.

Питер медленно проводит левой рукой по груди Стайлза, потом вниз по боку, пока не ныряет большим пальцем под футболку, прикасаясь к коже.

\- Ты это специально? - Стайлз замирает, потому что КАКОГО... - Ты знал, что это сведет меня с ума ? - Питер шепчет, касаясь дыханием губ и сталкиваясь носами. - Видеть всё это - его рука исчезает под футболкой Стайлза, горячая ладонь ложится на живот, - выставленное напоказ сексуальное тело.  
\- Чтоооо ? - Стайлз заикается и чувствует, как румянец расползается по шее и скулам.

Его запах кисловатый от паники, слегка сладковатый от надежды, приправленный возбуждением. Но затем его неуверенность берет верх и запах становится горьким от стыда и боли. Стайлз начинает ерзать в попытке выбраться и уйти, или хотя бы высвободить руки, чтобы оттолкнуть Питера.  
\- Питер, пожалуйста, остановись! Прекрати издеваться надо мной, не... не над этим, - обессиленно, дрожащим голосом, заканчивающимся икотой. Слезы на глазах, отсвечивающих янтарем.

\- Лапушка ! Милый, посмотри на меня, - Питер практически умоляет, удерживая его лицо в своих больших тёплых руках.

После долгой паузы Стайлз нерешительно смотрит на Питера, глаза скрыты за темными ресницами с жемчужинами слез.

\- Я бы никогда... Не в связи с этим... с нами. - В глазах Питера нет привычного для него насмешливого выражения. Он выглядит ранимым и искренним настолько, каким Стилински его никогда не видел, и в глубине души Стайлз знает, что единственный, кто когда-либо видел такого Питера. - Ты мне всегда нравился, Стайлз. Лапушка, ты один из самых умных и хитрых людей, которых я когда-либо встречал. Один из немногих, кто когда-либо соответствовал мне умственно. Ещё ты лоялен к ошибкам. Ты, сердце моё, одним словом - ИЗУМИТЕЛЬНЫЙ.  
На этом моменте сердце Стайлза замирает, а ресницы начинают трепетать.  
\- Ты великолепен, - взгляд Питера снова становится _горячим_ , - и чертовски сексуален. - Он подчеркивает последние слова, прижимаясь сильнее.  
Стайлз на мгновение забывает, как дышать, потому что ... о!... ощущает _очень весомое_ подтверждение слов Питера.  
\- Чувствуешь ? Чувствуешь это, детка ? Это для тебя. Только для тебя, - шепчет он в рот Стайлза, губы почти касаются губ, голубые глаза смотрят в янтарные.

И Стайлз думает, что к черту все. Нахуй все его сомнения и неуверенность. Это то, чего он хотел с тех пор, как впервые увидел волка. Своего волка. Поэтому он поднимается и сокращает разрыв между ними. Прикосновение к губам как признание и как просьба. Не делай мне больно. Люби меня, как я люблю тебя.  


***

  
Питер запускает пальцы в волосы Стайлза, заставляя того откинуть голову назад, и скользит правой рукой по выгнутой спине юноши, вплотную прижимая его к себе.

Первая мысль Стайлза заключается в том, что губы Питера удивительно мягкие и что Питер целуется совсем не так, как ожидалось. Он нежен и терпелив, а не настойчив и агрессивен.  
   
Питер нежно прихватывает нижнюю губу, просто чтобы успокоить, и после нескольких осторожных - _словно маленький котёнок_ \- прикосновений языка, Стайлз с готовностью приоткрывает рот, впуская его.  
   
Когда язык Питера проникает внутрь и касается его языка, Стайлз - _о, он готов поклясться_ \- чувствует, как электрический разряд пробегает через него, раскаляя каждый нерв. А когда Питер лижет нёбо, целуя его так глубоко и медленно, как будто он потягивает дорогое вино, Стайлз больше не может сдерживаться и совершенно непристойно стонет в поцелуй.

_Он начинает сопротивляться всерьёз._  
   
Когда Питер отодвигается, _он почти всхлипывает_.  
   
\- Тшш, лапушка, - лицо Питера становится смертельно серьезным. Он заглядывает в тёплые глаза цвета виски - Детка, не хочешь подняться наверх?  Ты позволишь мне показать, как сильно я тебя люблю?  
   
Стайлз обхватывает ногами талию Питера с восторженным 'Черт возьми!  Да! Да! Я тоже тебя люблю’.  
   
 _Потом он так и не вспомнит, как они поднялись наверх._  
Он будет помнить с теплом в сердце, как Питер аккуратно снимал одежду, целуя каждый сантиметр обнажаемой кожи. Следы от засосов на бёдрах.

Питер осторожно переворачивает его на живот, целует девственную дырочку и творит своим языком такое, что Стайлз быстро превращается в стонущее и всхлипывающее желе.

И почти не чувствует скользнувший внутрь бархатных стеночек палец.  
   
К тому времени, когда внутри него уже три пальца, Стайлз вжимается лицом в подушку, прогнувшись в спине и высоко задрав зад, и нечленораздельно вопит 'peterpeterpeterpleasepleasepleasealphaalphaalpha!'  
   
Наконец Питер переворачивает Стайлза на спину, удерживая переплетённые руки рядом с его головой, длинные ноги плотно обхватывают бёдра мужчины, подтягивая его ближе, и Питер входит в открытое, жаждущее тело одним длинным, медленным движением - а Стайлз открыто рыдает, запрокинув голову в экстазе.  
   
Их глаза остаются закрытыми, когда Питер движется в нем медленными, глубокими толчками. Объявляя его своим снова и снова.  
   
Когда Питер сильно кусает на стыке между шеей и плечом, ставя свою метку, Стайлза накрывает так, что он видит звезды и быстро отключается.  


***

 

  
Когда Стая прибывает на чердак, первое, что они замечают, когда входят в дверь - это журнальный столик (второе -характерный запах секса, но это фигня по сравнению со столом!).  Итальянский кофейный столик!  
Смехотворно дорогой стол, который Питер охраняет с убийственной настойчивостью, стол, который теперь имеет глубокие следы когтей, идущие по всей его длине.  
После мгновения ошеломленной тишины все взоры обращаются к Дереку. Ответный взгляд которого, с этими его бровями, ясно выражает ‘какого черта вы смотрите на меня?’.  
\- Чувак, если это был не ты, то кто это был? - спрашивает Скотт.  
\- Ох! Кто-нибудь сейчас умрет! - хихикает Эрика.  
Парни просто скрещивают руки и ворчат.  
   
Они все оглядываются и застывают в ужасе, когда слышат шаги Питера, спускающегося по лестнице.  
\- А ! Племянник и... его очаровательные негодники.  
Никто не отвечает и не двигается, кроме Скотта, который тихонечко продвигается к столу, чтобы перекрыть Питеру вид.  
\- Питер, что ты здесь делаешь?  Я не помню, чтобы приглашал тебя на собрание стаи, - ворчит Дерек, как всегда, само обаяние.  
   
Достойно ответить на вызывающую дерзость Питеру мешает громкий топот кое-кого, ссыпающегося по ступенькам.  
Наполовину упав с лестницы, Стайлз все еще натягивает рубашку и одной рукой потирает задницу, в результате не замечая, как на него уставилась безмолвная, с отвисшими челюстями, Стая.  
   
\- Чувак, завтра я не смогу сидеть или ходить прямо из-за того, что ты отымел меня за всю следующую неделю, но тебе действительно нужно было кусать за задницу?  
   
Воцаряется настолько оглушительная тишина, что Стайлз наконец поднимает глаза и почти проглатывает язык, пока его лицо пылает огнем.  
   
После того, как тишина _действительно_ становится некомфортной, (хотя Питер и развлекается все это время, выпячивая грудь и сыто ухмыляясь), он все же решает, что уже достаточно и у него есть дела получше, типа _игр_ со своей парой в комфорте собственной квартиры.  
\- Ну...если никто не нуждается в моей экспертной консультации, мы пойдем, - заявляет Питер и перебрасывает взвизгнувшего Стайлза через плечо.  
   
Стая застывает в поистине гробовом молчании, когда Питер несет Стайлза вниз по лестнице. Прямо перед тем, как парочка выходит из здания, волки слышат негромкое:  
\- Питер?  
\- Да, детка?  
\- Как думаешь, может лучше поцеловать? - голос звучит дразняще и очень многообещающе.  
Громкий смех Питера эхом проносится по лестнице, заставив Стаю вздрогнуть и метнуться в угол.  
\- О, лапушка, я рассчитываю на это.

 

 


End file.
